1. Field
The disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and in particular to an image correction method and an image correction apparatus for correcting a non-uniform illumination image effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to portability and high resolution, a digital camera is used, replacing a scanner, as an apparatus for collecting a picture and a document on many occasions. However, an image is easy to have non-uniform illumination due to unnatural light in a shot environment. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an example of a non-uniform illumination image. The non-uniform illumination as shown in FIG. 1 may bring many difficulties to a subsequent image processing. In the conventional illumination correction method, a background is estimated as a whole by filtering or fitting, which cannot utilize the foreground information fully, and it is difficult to reflect illumination change of the background properly.